(1) Field of the Invention
This invention involves a game of basic symbol recognition. It can be played between two opponents or among three or more opponents. The goal in and of itself is to be the last remaining player with marked rectangular blocks in his/her action field.
The purpose of this invention is educational in nature. It aims to introduce a fun and engaging way for preschool to primary aged children to gain mastery over the foundational concepts needed for later school success. These include letters, shapes, colors and numbers—the basis of literacy and numeracy.
Because of the generic framework of this invention, it may be adapted to any language or regional dialect therein, which includes Indo-European, African, Asian, and Pacific Island, as well as any others not mentioned here.
The invention barrows an element from a previously patented work (see Benedict III, U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,735 B2) that enables individual players to each use a modified game board, allowing multiple players to compete at once. What is presented here, however, incorporates fundamental differences which make this application new and unique.
The disclosed comprises two rectangular boards which are hinged together. When opened to an approximate ninety degree angle, three grids are revealed—one inside the apparatus on a bottom board, one inside the apparatus underneath a lid, and one outer grid which is on top of a lid.
The outer grid, visible to all other opponents, is the key element barrowed and integrated into this invention. However, what is different in this disclosure is that each of the coordinates in the two grids on either side of the top vertical board has an aperture. In other words, the individual coordinates have rectangular holes which appear all the way through the vertical board. This allows rectangular blocks, of which there are several sets, to be inserted into the coordinate spaces of the upper board. As coordinates are called, the prepositioned blocks in a top vertical board grid are ultimately pushed entirely through and ejected out the other side as new ones are transferred from the bottom board grid and inserted in their place. Further, the individual coordinates of the bottom grid field are apertured so that game blocks may be inserted into those coordinates, just as with the vertical board. Unlike the vertical board I, however, a flat panel III is attached to the underside of the bottom board II. This prevents blocks from passing all the way through the bottom (FIG. 4).
The game, as defined by the invented apparatus, while retaining aspects of similar commercial products, is characterized by its emphasis on interplay among rectangular blocks into a closable-type board. This enhances the game's ability to achieve and maintain participation in several respects:                (1) By requiring the child to give consideration on where to place marked blocks in a bottom grid so as to delay or prevent opponent(s) discovering them;        (2) By utilizing oversized pieces, or rectangular blocks, making it easier for children to grasp and manipulate them during course of play, thus providing a level of direct, tactile stimulation for the child;        (3) By providing a chart that illustrates the symbols found on the targeted blocks which the players are trying to discover from an opponent's concealed bottom action grid, and        (4) By providing a rectangular game board that allows players to insert rectangular blocks all the way through coordinates of an upper, vertical rectangular grid so that, as spaces are selected, blocks occupying coordinates on a bottom grid are transferred to the corresponding coordinates of an upper grid and inserted into those spaces, thus pushing the block that was prepositioned there out the opposite side. This key quality adds a level of interaction which is new and apart from what is found in Benedict III, U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,735 B2.        
The disclosed invention may currently be classified under class 273, which identifies various amusement game devices. More specifically, the disclosed is a competition of take away, where game elements, or blocks, are prepositioned on a hidden, bottom action area prior to play. Then, each contestant selects a coordinate, one move at a time, which results in shifting of rectangular blocks into out-of-play positions on an upper, vertical board. The game ends when one of the players removes the last block from a hidden, bottom board of an opponent—thus resulting in a win for a player who is the last with rectangular symbol marked blocks remaining in his/her bottom grid. The game may therefore be considered a Nim type, which currently falls under subclass 266.
It should be noted that there are two general categories from which this disclosure is derived: First, games that require a level of skill and knowledge for logical reasoning, and second, games that do not assume such requisite ability. Further, there are Salvo-type games that relate to aspects of simulated warfare, and Nim-type games that are based on removal of game elements. Additionally, for children, there are games which use blocks for basic play. Nim and Salvo may be thought of as representing stages where competitions serve to introduce the building blocks for a foundation in reasoning skills. It is a given that these games ultimately led to the educational tool cited in Benedict III which enables multiplayer competition within a Salvo-type design.
Demonstration of vocabulary and other knowledge are not generally assumed with Nim games. Therefore, it would be appropriate to develop a disclosure that acts as a bridge from rudimentary to more challenging games which instill and cultivate recognition of symbols such as letters, shapes, colors and numbers—the foundation of literacy and numeracy needed for life success.
There are, of course, many related configurations in the prior art which touch on literacy and numeracy. But adding such games into a board design that utilizes three separate playing fields stimulates a level of reasoning for preschoolers not typically possible. This disclosure now discusses the prior art in illustrating this point.
(2) Description of Related Prior Art
In discussing this invention, it is important to recognize that several pertinent types of game board configurations have been granted full patent status. These patents of the prior art can be divided into related categories, all of which contrast them from the present invention and serve as a progression in the stages of game development which have led to the current disclosure. Hence, the full merit of this new game board is validated.
Games of the prior art have required skill in placement of pieces in such a way as to delay opponents successfully targeting and eliminating them. Players also use sequencing skills to guess what chips, such as letters, come in any particular order based on logical word spelling. This is why such games, and specifically those of word discovery, could fall into a category of salvo, as players try to eliminate opponent's “fleet” of words in those competitions.
In providing a perspective on the value of the currently disclosed invention, several categories of amusement games are detailed. The first is in regard to the art proceeding Benedict III in U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,735 B2. This section discusses two player games of the salvo and word discovery types. The next section briefly examines how Benedict III reconfigures games of the prior art so as to allow three or more players to compete at once in a modified board format. Thus, Benedict III is the dividing line between prior designs and a single apparatus which allows for, conceivably, unlimited numbers of opponents.
Following Benedict III is a discussion of games in regard to Nim and other competitions which use blocks. The point here is to show what games have utilized qualities which make them appealing and how elements of these are found in the currently disclosed invention.
Last, the application points to a problem of the prior art: notably, that these inventions are aimed at participants around middle childhood and do not particularly allow for play among younger, primary aged children. As already stated, this can be achieved by having an upper, vertical board where blocks can be pushed entirely through one side and ejected out the opposite side. This has the effect of bringing more advanced contests down to a level playable for preschoolers. Thus, readers of this disclosure should be able to follow the path which naturally illustrates the reason for this application, the “Closable-Type Game Board for Basic Symbol Recognition”.